Someone's Mate
by Ntxais
Summary: Luchianna believed everything was on track. She's met her sister, and knew that before long she would be turned, so when Felix and Dani show up with Demitri, the rude vampire who had dragged her to the throne chamber, she had no clue what was soon to occur or be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's Sister**

 **A.N.: so friends,to those who have been keeping up with someone's sister, I've decided to restructure the story. The first few chapters of someone's mate have been transferred over from the end of someone's sister.**

 **To those of you who are new to the story and have yet to read Someone's Sister, you'll be able to find it on my story page so I jape you will visit it.**

 **I haven't decided yet if there will be a third installment at the end of someone's mate, but I have that you will all enjoy. 😉 😊**

 **Chapter One**

Felix's P.O.V.

Lucy was gone; in a minute it would have been an hour since she had left, and already the castle seemed too quiet.

"Felix, are you alright darling?" I smiled over my shoulder at Dani as she wrapped herself around me and slipped into my lap.

"Of course," taking a quick glance at the painting that now hung on the wall of our bedroom I shot a glance at Dani while a thought ran through my mind.

"Darling?" I asked as she pressed kisses to my cheek and down my neck.

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to go on a trip?"

I watched her as she suddenly sat up and gave me a hard stare. "What sort of trip?"

"To visit the Cullen's."

"To visit the Cullen's?" Her voice was soft and full of understanding as she responded, "or to visit Lucy?"

"It's one in the same now isn't it?"

"Well, I hardly think that she has been changed yet, and we'll have to talk to the masters; see what they say, but I don't see why they would refuse. After all, it'll just be for a short while…"

With a gleeful laugh I wrapped my arms around the woman and press my lips to her neck.

Tomorrow, tomorrow we would head to Washington, but now, now I had to show this woman just how much I loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: this was once chapter fifteen, to all my previous readers. To all my new readers, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Tell me what you think~**

 **By the way I do not own the Twilight Saga, only the OC's that crated!**

 **Chapter Two**

Demetri's P.O.V.

"A vacation you say?" Master Caius's voice was filled with venom as he, Master Aro, and Master Marcus stared at Felix and his mate.

"Yes masters," Felix stated easily taking Daniella's hand in his own, creating a united front.

I watched somewhat amused as they stood in the center of the chamber, almost as if they were on trial.

"And what shall you be doing on this vacation?" Master Aro questioned as he stood and paced circles around the couple.

"We plan to visit the Olympic coven."

I stared at Felix in disbelief; for what reason could they possibly have for willingly going to visit a sad excuse for a coven like the Cullen's?

But seeing the knowing smirk forming on Master Aro's lips I knew that there was something I wasn't thinking of, and then he said it…

"I see, you wish to be there for young Miss Dwyer while she is transitioning from her human life to her Vampire one."

As soon as Aro mentioned the human girl who had been present in the castle until just yesterday I felt a pain in my chest where my now un-beating heart lie and clenched my teeth, pushing the pain aside.

"Yes." Hearing Felix's simple response I felt a sudden anger form. I quickly managed to get ahold of my out of control emotions.

If I didn't know any better I would assume that the emotion controlling Cullen was somewhere in the chamber enjoying this particularly annoying prank, and that I was the subject of his game.

"Why?" Caius's cold question repeated itself in my mind multiple times and I watched Felix doggedly waiting for his answer.

"While she was here, Lucy and I became friends, more than friends. She is like the younger sister that I never got to know. I simply wish to look over her in her time of weakness."

I watched as Aro tread through the chamber, and as he made his way by Master Marcus's throne he paused as Master Marcus reached out and captured his brother's hands with his own.

There was a moment of silence as the quiet brother shared his memories with the mind reader, and then with a sharp look in my direction, which confused me even further, a Cheshire grin formed on Aro's lips and I felt a sort of dread forming in the pit of my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: previously this was chapter sixteen.**

 **I do not own the twilight saga, that right belongsto Stephanie Meyer.**

 **please enjoy, and remember to review!**

 **Chapter Three**

Luchianna's P.O.V.

The room was simple, elegant even. It was so different from the room I stayed in while I was in Volterra, but at the same time there was something that screamed money.

I couldn't point out what it was; the silk sheets maybe, or the beautiful still life hung on the wall, but there was a subtle extravagance about the whole room.

I stood just inside the door as Bella walked in a sat my dirty travel bag on the pristine carpet by the foot of the bed, and held my groan of dismay as the cleanliness of the room seemed tarnish by the dirtiness of my pack.

As if she heard my near silent sign of distress Bella shot a concerned look in my direction, but then after a moment understanding replaced her concern.

"Don't worry about the dirt Luchia, we can get it cleaned up later."

"How did you…" and then it hit me. While Vampires had the ability to hear things from a distance, Humans did not retain that particular gift. With narrowed eyes all the focus that I had to hiss a thought in my mind: Do-Not-Divulge-The-Thoughts-From-My-Mind-Without-My-Express-Permission-First!

I made sure to put weight behind each word, infusing them with every fiber of my annoyance and anger.

Once I was positive that my message had been received I walked further into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Are you tired?" Bella's question was quick, concerned.

With a smile I shook my head and turned to look around the room. "I think I just want to get settled. I'll be staying here for a while, so I should probably unpack."

With a nod Bella continued to hoover, unsure.

"Would you may be like some help? I remember when I just moved to forks to live with my dad, all I wanted was to be alone…"

I smiled at Bella as I nodded my assent.

"I would love some help. To be honest, I've got a lot of junk in this pack of mine, sketches, dirty clothes, gifts that I wanted to send to Rene, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Right, just tell me where you want everything, and I'll help."

I quickly instructed Bella to place my sketches and art supplies on the large desk that was in the room, the dirty clothes could go in the hamper by the door, and trash could go in the waste basket.

It wasn't long before we had everything organized, maybe an hour or two, and I held the gifts for mom and dad, and a few of my close friends.

"So I'm supposed to be in Italy, how am I going to get these to the people back home?"

"That won't be a problem." a bell like voice exclaimed from the doorway. Looking up I saw a pixie like brunette stood staring at me smile in place.

"And why is that?" my voice was curious as I stood next to Bella who was looking from Alice to me.

"We have guest on the way; friends of yours I think." She exclaimed. Walking into the room she held out a hand to me smile in place. "I'm Alice, Bella's sister-in-law. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, I'm Luchia."

"Yes, I know. So maybe we should invite you to the rest of the family, at least those who are here."

"Sure." I exclaimed letting out a breath I had no idea I had been holding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: previously chapter seventeen**

 **please tell me what you think everyone, enjoy ?!**

 **by the by I do not own the twilight universe or it's characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

Bella's P.O.V.

Once we reached the corner I watched as Luchia ran her eyes around the room, catching the gaze of all the others in the room.

"Let's see, you know Edward, my husband, and Carlisle, my father-in-law." I explained bring her closer to the family. "This is Esme, Carlisle's wife. Next to Esme is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." As I turned my gaze over to Luchia from Rose and Emmett I watched as Alice left her side to join Jasper as he stepped into the room.

"That guy by Alice is Jasper, her husband, and for now that's it. My daughter is currently with her boyfriend at the reservation, so you won't meet her until the bonfire tonight." I explained as I watched for her reaction.

Luchianna's P.O.V.

I eyed each individual as Bella pointed them out to me.

Esme was a beauty with caramel colored curls. As she stood curled in Carlisle's arms she sent me a gentle smile as if she meant to reassure me.

Next to her stood a cool beauty, with looks that could match Caius's, but whereas he was like the moon, Rosalie was all fire, a reverse Artemis and Apollo.

There was no other way to describe Emmett Cullen other than to compare him to a grizzly bear, but the twinkly in his eyes had me thinking that he would most likely be as harmless as a giant teddy.

When yet another blond came into the room, this one a tall brooding man, I studied him with caution as Bella introduced him to me as Alice's husband Jasper.

There seemed to be something wild about him, something feral, but at the same time something delicate.

"…for now that's it. My daughter is currently with her boyfriend at the reservation, so you won't meet her until the bonfire tonight."

Hearing the last of my sister's statement I paused and threw a disbelieving look in her direction.

"Your daughter?" My question was a repetition of my thought, and so I watched as Bella threw a hesitant smile in my direction.

"Yeah. Renesmee. I had her nineteen years ago, before I was changed."

I stared at the girl in amazement.

"So around the same time mom had me?"

"Exactly," she exclaimed happily.

"Cool," I stated simply as I looked back at the others in front of me, waiting for them to speak.

When no one said anything I started to feel nervous. "So, do you have a washer?"

My question was hesitant as I looked from face to face, and when I watched smiles form on each of their faces I smiled in return.

Esme stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go and tackle those dirty clothes." Her voice was just as warm and motherly as her presence, and I found myself smiling brighter as I allowed myself to be dragged back up the stairs to collect my hamper of dirty clothes.

Before too long we had my clothes in the washer and were soon in the kitchen chatting as Esme fulfilled her natural instinct to feed starving humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: previously chapter eighteen**

 **p.s. I do not own twilight!**

 **Chapter Five**

Luchianna's P.O.V.

I could happily say that I was ready for my death. After the meal that Esme had just feed me I felt utterly and completely satisfied.

Once I finished my meal I made an attempt at going to finish my laundry, however, Esme shooed me away, telling me that I should get some rest before the bonfire. Reluctantly I made my way through the house and up the stairs to the room that I had taken over.

Feeling wide awake I made my way to the desk, grabbed my sketchpad and charcoals and headed back down stairs to the living room. Reaching I marveled at the grand piano, and so I took a seat on the couch and set about my task of drawing it.

Just as I finished the preliminary sketch, I took one last look at the piano to see Edward sitting in front of it, his hands poised over the keys, ready to play.

"Are you taking requests?" I asked as I sat my tools on my lap and stretched my arms and leg out, attempting to get some feeling back in to them.

With an amused half smile Edward nodded his allowance, and so I thought through all of my favorite songs, and when one came to the fore front of my mind I heard the beginning chords of Chopin's Canon in d major.

Satisfied I hummed along with the tune in my mind as I flipped the page in my pad and patiently started a new sketch. So focused was I on the picture, with Edwards playing filtering through my ears that I never noticed when he stopped.

"That's amazing." He declared from over my shoulder. Turning my gaze from the sketch of Edward at the piano to the real Edward looking over my shoulder I shrugged as I studied the shading on the picture critically.

"This charcoal doesn't do the shades of bronze in your hair justice."

Nodding at my harsh words Edward smiled.

"Would you mind if I kept this sketch then?" Edward asked most likely hearing my answer in my mind before I even bothered answering out loud.

"I never gift pieces that I am not satisfied with."

"Alright, then~"

Before he had the chance to say anything else Bella walked into the room smile in place.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Go?" Edward gave me an amused look at my question.

"The time must have gotten away from you. I've been playing for a while now." He stated as I glanced out the window and noticed that the sky had begun to darken.

"I had wanted to shower first." I stated in disappointment.

"Go ahead, we'll wait for you, and the wolves won't say much about us being late." Edward informed me. Nodding I quickly stood and rushed up the stairs. Half way up them I remembered my clothes and turned to go, however before I turned completely to tumble back down the stairs a voice sounded from below. "Esme already put them away in your room."

"Alright, thanks." I stated rushing up the rest of the way, barreling into my room.

Once the door was shut behind me I rushed through the room, toward my connected bath, stripping as I went. The bathroom I noted was just as elegant as the bedroom, and to my joy the towels were on a rod next to the glass shower.

I wouldn't have to go searching.

The water pressure was heavenly, and as warm liquid trailed down my curves, washing away the dirt that I had acquired while I was still in Italy, I felt as if I were in a sense being reborn.

As soon as I finished showering I turned off the water and wrapped one of the large, soft, fluffy towel around myself and strode back into the room, toward the large walk in closet that held my clothing.

I quickly dressed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was starting to curl in on itself at its end, and so taking my towel I rubbed against my head, absorbing the majority of the beads of water that clung to my brunette hair. Grabbing a light hoodie I trotted out of my bedroom and down the stairs, where Bella and Edward stood at the doors waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked smile in place.

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: previously this was. Halter nineteen.**

 **I do not own twilight, that right belongs to Meyers.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

Luchianna P.O.V.

It was night; the sun was gone, and in its place the moon shone brightly through a parting in the clouds.

The beach was beautiful in the dark, the Rocky Mountain way, with pebbles dotting the shore everywhere. On the sand a bonfire blazed high, it's flames licking the air above it, trying to grow.

From my spot between Edward and Bella I watched as the wolves and their families joked about, and in the midst of them sat Renesmee, Nessie to them, my niece.

She was a sweet girl as far as I could figure, and her beauty was just as captivating as the others, in a soft sort of way. Already I was regretting not bringing my sketchbook, for as she sat against her wolf an image started to form itself in my head.

"That is an interesting sight…"

I turned my head so that I could see Edwards profile, only to discover that he himself was already facing me.

"Is it something you actually saw with your eyes, or are you seeing with your third eye up there."

With a half smile Edward sheepishly looked toward Renesmee and her man, Jacob—Bella told me.

"Just, you've never seen his wolf form and already you have a picture of it forming in your mind. It is accurate as well, the image you have of him as a wolf."

I waited a moment for my thoughts to settle before responding, and Edward understanding I needed just a moment to articulate what was in my mind turned his gaze back to his daughter.

"Since I was young I have had a way with understanding things that no child should understand. It was mostly small things but I was always able to see things and people for how they truly were, even when they tried in vain to hide behind a 's I would have night terrors about things…" I stoped speaking as a memory surfaced.

"Just before I left for my backpacking trip I had a nightmare. I was on my trip, and I came across a beautiful woman. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of purple. In my dream I remember finding it odd, but I quickly woke and I went straight to my sketch pad. I drew the woman out in charcoal, but when I was about to add color, for some odd reason in stead of purple I made her eyes red. A deep crimson red, like the color of blood.

" When it was time to head to the airport the dream I had had was forgotten, but I think I still have the sketch in one of my books at the house; I think I'll look through all of the pictures when we get back."

"Do you think maybe I could go through your old sketch books as well?"

I smiled at Edwards politeness, for I knew, and I knew he knew, that if he really wanted he could go through my sketchbooks while I was asleep and I would have never noticed.

"Thank you, for asking. What do you say, first thing tomorrow we make a date of it and speed them out in the living room. You can look through them and I can get to know my brother-in-law better."

With a laugh Edwards smile widened and I found my own smile brighten as well.

"You got it, we can even play a round of twenty questions. You can asked me what ever you like."

"Ah, but will you answer all of my questions?"

"I make no promises."

The rest of the night went in a similar fashion as I got to know the wolves and the rest of my sisters family, and when we left for home I could hardly keep my eyes open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: ladies and gentlemen of the internet. This is the first actual new chapter to the Someone's Series. I hope with all my heart that you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight universe or it's characters. The only possession of mine are the OC's. Everything else belongs to Meyer.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Demetri's P.O.V.

The little presence of sun darkened my already foul disposition as we left the airport.

"Come on De, cheer up already!" Daniella demanded as she ran just behind me.

Using all of my speed I ran slightly ahead, ignoring her with every inch of my being.

The masters had come to the ludicrous decision that it would be best if I were to accompany Felix and his mate on this fools errand, and so with little choice in the matter I had packed a small satchel and joined them as they left for the America's.

"Come on man, you know as well as I do that unless they believed it was truly important they wouldn't have ordered you to come along with us."

I studied Felix from the corner of one of my eyes as we ran. He had a point, if only they had shared that reason before they ordered me away from their side.

I couldn't truly remember much about the human from my short encounter with her, only that she was pretty—for a human that is, and she smelled pleasant enough. I didn't even mind the smell of the paint that seemed to sink through her pores. Still she hadn't seemed to like me very much, and I knew for a fact that I made my thoughts of humans clear.

We ran in silence for a time, and realized we had best feed before we got near the small city that the Cullen's made their home, or we would have to face the wrath of their dogs.

My gift made the hunt easy, and I had never been one to play with my food, so I finished rather quickly. It was while I was fixing my appearance in the hotel we had rented for the few hours we would be in town that Felix and Daniella returned a mess.

"I think I can understand why the masters sent me with the two of you now~"

I studied the two in disdain as they looked from one another to me and then down at themselves.

"Get yourselves cleaned up, and don't take forever, I'd like it if we arrived at our destination before to long. I'll be checking us out in ten minutes."

With a boyish grin Felix sped into his and Daniella's suite and soon after I heard the shower in their bathroom, indicating they could at least follow simple instructions.

True to my words, in the next ten minutes I stood at the front desk in the lobby, checking out, and just as I was handing the key card over to the concierge Felix and Daniella was stepping out of the elevator each with a duffle of their own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone's Mate**

 **A.N.: yay! An update. I would love to hear your thoughts so far on the direction I am taking the story thus far. Enjoy and as always please comment.**

 **also I do not own the twilight saga universe, that right belongs exclusively to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Luchianna's P.O.V

The day started out alright, besides the fact I was rudely awoken at some ungodly hour after last nights bonfire. To my knowledge it had been three o'clock when we got back to the house, and it had taken me a good thirty minutes to unwind myself enough to sleep, so why Edward thought it was a good idea to wake me up at noon I would never understand. His only saving grace was that he had a warm beverage in his hands at the time, and so I easily forgave him.

That was all two hours ago, right after he dragged me out of bed I was taken to the dining room, where I was pushed into a chair in front of an empty plate. Spread out before it was a buffet of any and all breakfast foods I could think of.

Stomach filled, I quickly thanked Esme who seemed to be the chef responsible then rushed up stairs with a mental request for Edward to come up and assist me with bringing the loads of sketch books down to the living room. We had been flipping through them for the past thirty minutes now when everyone froze.

"What is it?" I asked as I slowly pushed my sketchbook off my lap, preparing to stand.

"Just some guest." Edward explained with a tight smile. I looked to the staircase where Emmet and Rosalie now stood side by side. On the couch across from me Bella sat with her novel clenched in her hands.

When the knock sounded everyone remained as still as statues. Esme quickly jumped in to action and went to answer the door. Carlisle was not far behind her.

Once the door was open and the familiar voice filtered through to me I stood from my seat smile firmly fixed on my face. Once I reached the door my smile turned into a grin. "Felix! Dani!" I exclaimed as I threw myself out of the house and into their arms.

Being vampires they easily caught me and with a laugh I realized how happy I was that they were here. Make no mistake, I looked forward to getting to know my sister and her family, but Felix and Dani had somehow, in the last week, became just as important as my family in my books.

It was when a throat cleared behind them that I noticed him. Eyes furrowed I stared at the vampire who had taken me to the throne room after I had finished my painting. "What is he doing here?" I asked frankly pulling away from my honorary brother and his spouse.

"The kings wanted him to come with us. They felt that it was imperative that he did, or something. So when does the party start?" He asked rubbing his palms together now that I was no longer in his arms.

"Kings? Imperative, why? What do you mean party?" I asked folding my arms across my chests allowing my annoyance to surface.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Don't ask me, I don't tend to question them, safer for my ever lasting soul that way. Your, change, when does it go down?" He answered each of my questions his easy smile stuck on his face as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder.

Together we walked into the living room and I retook my seat. Felix perched onto the armrest and Dani stood next to him, easily leaning into him. Demetri stood near the door with his arms crossed as one leaned against the wall.

He was hardly the only one whom seemed uncomfortable in the room. It seemed to me that the only ones relaxed were Felix, Dani, Emmet, Alice, and myself. Probably because of something that went down in the past.

"My change? We haven't really talked about any of this yet." I stated as I leaned further into the back of the couch.

"Well It has only been a day. I'm sure they just wanted to know who you were before it happened." Dani stated as she looked from me to Carlisle. "When, exactly will the venom be administered, I highly doubt Aro, Marcus, and Caius will want us gone for to long." She explained as she left her gaze on Carlisle.

"Yes, we have a few things to discuss, and then I'll change her myself. Or if she would prefer someone else, I dare say Bella's control is better than my own." Carlisle stated from the door way.

"Carlisle," Bella exclaimed. I could tell that if she could be blushing she would be doing so now.

"What kind's of things do we have to talk about?" I asked as I look from Carlisle to Felix back to Carlisle.

"Well, the laws, I think you will hold them closer to your heart if I tell them now rather then if I explain them after the change. I'll have to explain how the change will occur, to prepare you, and I'd also like to speak to you about your hunting pref—" He was cut off by a rather feral growl.

I turned my eyes this way and that trying to find the source of the animal who had made that sound, and when I saw that the vampires in the room were staring at the vampire who came with Felix and Dani, I also turn to see he had a dark scowl on his face.

"What's his problem?" I asked as a worried bubble started to form in my chest.

"What is your problem Demetri?" Felix asked him as he stood partially in front of me, just in case he posed a threat. The room remained tense until finally the silence was broken by Edward.

"I think, I may have some idea as to why Aro, Marcus, and Caius may have sent you with the others Demetri." I watched as Demetri turned his glare from Carlisle toward Edward as if daring him to go on. Part of me wished he would, I mean who didn't like a good show every now and then, but an even bigger part wondered if I really wanted to hear what Edward had to say.

"I do believe you and Luchia are mates, soul mates to be exact," Edward explained.

Well damn—


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone's Mate**

 **Chapter Nine**

Demetri's P.O.V.

I stared at the mind reading Cullen as if he'd lost his mind.

"Are you sane— What am I saying, of course you aren't, all that animal blood must be destroying your deducting skills." I hissed as I leant away from the topaz eyed vampires, further into the wall behind me. I'm pretty sure that before long there would be an ever lasting imprint of my body pressed into the wall.

"There is no reason to be rude." A soft voice exclaimed from next to Felix. My eyes shot in her direction to see her facing Felix. "What's this soul mate thing about?" She asked quietly. I could see the curiosity burning in her foggy blue eyes, I couldn't really tell if they were blue, or grey, which was big seeing as my vision was supernatural.

"A soul mate is exactly what it says. Two souls that were meant to be together, no and, or but about it. Normally when two soul mates find one another they feel a pull, and to be away from one another for to long is bad for their souls." Felix explained, and for a second I realized the he was actually a lot older that I was, despite the fact I was much more mature then he.

"How would it be bad for their souls?" Luchia asked bringing a scowl to my lips.

"Well, I haven't met many individuals who have soul mates. The twins, Jane and Alec, they're soul mates, that's not to say they are mates, I mean there siblings, that would just be weird, but when they do find mate, they'll have to find individuals who don't mind sharing. Living spaces, time, there's not much that the twins don't share really." Felix explained. "Master Marcus had a soul mate as well, but she was killed a very long time ago. You saw how he was at Volterra."

"So he became like that because his soulmate died, what happens if a soulmate is alive, just not near?" She asked tilting her head curious.

"I believe I can answer that, I have a friend named Alister who has a soulmate, however for what ever reason they choose not to be together. Most of the time he wonders, however it seems to me as if he doesn't care for much." Carlisle explained. "He is not happy with his life, but he has ceased to care."

"So soul mates don't have to be a couple?" Luchia question and again I felt an unreasonable anger in my chest which decide to vocalize itself. I looked away as once again the others in the room turned to watch me cautiously.

"No, however vampires, as you'll see for yourself when you are changed, are very territorial individuals by nature." He explained as I calmed myself.

Once I decided that I was fine I stood straighter, no longer pushing myself into the Cullen's poor wall.

"What make's Edward think we're soul mate?" She asked and for once I found myself nodding along to her question.

"Right Cullen, What makes you think you're qualified to tell us that we may be soul mates?" I demanded as I fisted my hands at my side.

"You mean besides the fact that I have free access to your thoughts, as if I would need that seeing the way you're acting. When we were leaving Volterra, Luchia felt a sharp pain to her chest. At first I though it was just something to do with her human health, but when it stopped, I deduced she had met her mate in Volterra, and was experiencing the bond snapping. Since she is not yet supernatural, it seemed as if the effects did not last." He explained and I felt the rage I had felt earlier, only this time I allowed it to remain.

"You mean to tell me, that you knew she had mated with someone in Volterra, and you still took her away with you!"I shouted as I prepared to attack.

But the her voice left me frozen where I was currently standing.

Luchianna's P.O.V.

"You knew that I would be hurting someone if I left, and you didn't say anything!" I hissed as I glared at my brother-in-law as he sat in the seat next to my own.

"I wasn't the only one, Marcus obviously knew before we left, before we even arrived, and he obviously didn't tell anyone. Besides I had no way of knowing if you had mated with one of the vampires there or if it had been a random human," He defended himself as he stood to sit next to his wife.

That Edward was a very good idea, go sit with Bella before I end up hurting myself, for the record, it doesn't matter if Marcus didn't say anything, you should have known better then to do something like that! Don't think that my mom didn't tell me all about yours and Bella's relationship! She talked about how Bella became a zombie after you left her!

I watched as Edward winced looking down at Bella who stared back up at him curiously, wondering what it was exactly I had told him in my mind.

"You' re right. I'm sorry, to both you and him." He stated holding my sister in his arms.

I turned my gaze to the vampire against the wall. He was isolated from the rest of us, and I could only figure that this was his choice. "How did this topic even come up?" I turned my gaze back to Carlisle. "Weren't you saying something about 'hunting'? Can we finish that conversation before we get into this one?" I asked as he looked from me to demetri. Hesitantly he nodded.

"Of course, as I was saying one of the thing's I'd like to speak with you is about your hunting preference. As you no doubt discovered in Volterra we survive on a diet of blood. I was simply wondering if you'd like to drink from humans, or if you'd like to take the vegetarian route like my family and I." He explained. From Demetri I heard a growl. Ignoring it I nodded my head in affirmative.

"Vegetarian please," I exclaimed easily.

"Seriously Luce, you wanna eat Bambi?" Felix asked his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Felix, eating Bambi is better than eating my mom or dad." I explained as I moved my attention once more toward Carlisle. "So when do you want to do this?" I asked wonderingly.

"Well the vampire laws are short enough seeing as you already know one of them, however, seeing as current information has been brought to light, perhaps Neither I nor Bella would be the best choices to change you." He explained looking from me to Demetri.

"You want me to trust an individual who I've hardly spoken a few sentences to change my life completely? You at least I know as family, distant, half family that my sister married into, but family none the less. I don't even know this guy, the only reason I know his name is because one of them used it!" I exclaimed as I used my thumb to point at the two individuals at my side.

"Yes, well perhaps we should delay your change to such a time that you two have a chance to get to know one another, as I said vampires are extremely territorial." Carlisle explained in an appeasing manner.

I remained silent as the vampires all went about their businesses. Yes, my fate was in the hands of my 'soul mate' and he would be the one to change me when the time came. For now all I could do was get to know him.

"So, have you ever had your portrait drawn?" I asked as I turned back to my sketch books that were piled around me.

For a moment I thought he would remain silent, but then his voice sounded almost like a canon, even though it was quiet, the silence of the house seemed to act as a magnifier.

"No, at least not as a vampire, I don't remember much from my human years, it's been so long after all." He explained moving forward to take a seat across from me.

"How does that work any ways, the memories after the change?" I asked as I pulled my current sketch book out of the pile along with my tin of charcoal. Opening to the next empty page I set to work mapping his features.

"As the venom burns through your system it erases most traces of your humanity. Now your memories can be retained, if you think about them hard enough during the transition." He explained as he remained stone still.

"Will you turn, tilt your head slightly, and smile." I ordered as I started on another portrait of his head, this next one including his shoulders, and his upper torso.

He easily followed my direction and we resumed our silence as I drew him, only speaking when I was ordering him to change his position.

Finally, once I finished processing the information I questioned him once more. "Was there nothing you wished to remember bad enough from your human life? Family, a great love, a pet even?"

When I looked back up at him after a rather dark chuckle I furrowed my brow at his look of pain.

"I have no good memories as a human, because I managed to block most of them, but like many individual I did remember some of it, like the fact that I had been abandoned at birth, and when I was old enough I tracked my birth mother down only to find myself disappointed. I believe that my ability came from this part of my human life, which makes it easy to understand how my gift came to be." He explained as he moved on his own when my hands stopped moving for longer than thirty seconds.

"I'm sorry, I can't even imagine what that would be like." I exclaimed as I sat my sketchbook down, assuring him that he had my full attention.


End file.
